Looking at Cherry Blossoms (Drarry)
by dame dame no ko dame ku chan
Summary: Ketika waktu mempertemukan dua pemuda dengan latar belakang yang berbeda. Ketika cinta tumbuh diantara kegelapan. Dan ketika mereka saling menghancurkan perasaannya masing-masing. / Drarry couple inspirated by Sakuragari
1. Chapter 1

**Looking at Cherry Blossoms**

 **(** **桜狩り** **)**

 **Drarry**

 **(Draco 'n' Harry)**

 **Inspirated from Sakuragari © Watase Yuu**

 **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

 **Setting : Japan**

 **Time : Era Taisho (1920) ~ Now (2015)**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Harry Potter ( Tagami Masataka )**

 **Draco Malfoy ( Saiki Souma )**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Lucius Malfoy**

 **Hermione Granger**

 **Ron Weasley**

 **Cedric Diggory**

 **Oliver Wood**

 **Tom Riddle**

 **Neville Longbottom**

 **Kreacher 'n' Dobby as Human**

 **Original Character by DameDameNoKoDameKuchan**

 **Masato Takahashi (Taka/ Takakun)**

 **Sakai Inori (Ino-chan)**

 **Matsuoka Genichi (Gen / Genkun)**

 **Saki Haruki (Haru)**

 **Rate : M ( for violence and sex scene)**

 **Out Of Character**

 **Part One**

 **Sakura no Ki**

 **(Pohon Sakura)**

 **Musim Semi Tahun 1920**

Hari ini adalah hari kedua bunga Sakura bermekaran memenuhi kota. Bunga berwarna merah muda itu mekar dengan sangat indah, membuat daerah disekitar tempat bunga itu tumbuh menjadi berwarna dan sangat cantik. Semua orang nampak sangat nyaman, bahkan beberapa ada yang merasa kagum melihat kecantikan bunga tersebut.

Tepat disebuah distrik yang terletak tak jauh dari pusat kota, terlihat seorang pemuda yang mengenakan tas tangan berwarna hitam tengah mencari sesuatu. Sebuah kertas kecil tersemat diantara jari-jari tangan kananya. Mata _emerald_ nya menatap terlalu fokus pada kertas tersebut, sehingga ia tak menyadari bahwa ada kereta kuda yang tengah melaju tepat dibelakangnya.

 **BRUK!**

Pemuda itu terjatuh kearah samping. Kereta kuda itu berhenti tepat beberapa meter dari tempat pemuda itu terjatuh.

"Aw, aw," ringis pemuda itu sambil mengelus-elus pinggangnya. Ia kesal. Tanpa memikirkan kemana kertas putih yang tadi dibawanya terbang, ia bangkit dengan cepat dan menghampiri pengemudi serta penumpang kereta yang telah menabraknya.

"Hei! Apa kalian punya mata?!" pemuda itu berseru, terlihat dengan jelas saat ini ia tengah kesal.

"Maafkan saya tuan, saya kurang hati-hati," ujar pengemudi kereta.

"Untung saja aku bisa sedikit menghindar! Kalau tidak mungkin aku sudah terbaring tak sadarkan diri!" mendengar permintaan maaf supir kereta itu, rasa kesalnya sedikit menurun.

"Kau nampak baik-baik saja," sebuah suara baritone terdengar. Pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kursi penumpang. Pandangannya terhalang tirai ketika ia ingin melihat wajah penumpang didalamnya.

"Ambilah ini, jika ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan, kau bisa menghubungi ku di alamat itu. sekarang aku sedang tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusi masalah ini, jadi aku permisi," jelas suara yang terdengar berat namun merdu.

"A..eh?" pemuda itu menerima sebuah kartu nama. Tanpa bisa membalas, kereta kuda itu telah meluncur kembali, meninggalkan hembusan angin berdebu.

"M...malfoy? Draco? Draco Malfoy..." eja pemuda itu ketika membaca kartu nama yang ia terima. Keningnya sedikit berkerut. Rasa-rasanya ia pernah mendengar nama itu di suatu tempat.

"AH!" pekiknya cukup keras. "Aku ingat! Bukankah rumah yang akan aku tuju adalah kediaman keluarga Malfoy?" ia menepuk kepalanya pelan. Senyum terpatri diwajahnya. "Lucky! Akhirnya aku menemukan kediaman itu juga!" ia segera mengambil tas tangan yang masih tergeletak di tempat ia jatuh. Membersihkan debu yang menempel, kemudian dengan riang melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kediaman yang ia tuju.

"Umm, aku yakin ini tempatnya," pemuda beriris _emerald_ itu nampak bingung. Ia melirik lagi tembok besar dan tinggi dihadapannya. Papan didepan gerbang menuliskan apa yang tengah ia cari.

"Tapi, bagaimana aku bisa masuk?" ia melirik ke kiri dan kanan. Tak ada bel yang bisa memudahkan dirinya mengakses tempat itu. Pintu kayu besar itu telah ia ketuk, namun tak satupun ada tanda-tanda akan dibuka.

"Aha!" ia melihat sebuah pohon besar yang tumbuh didekat tembok. Ia berlari kecil, ia melempar tas tangannya ke atas melewati tembok dan terjatuh tepat di seberang tembok. Ia memanjat pohon besar itu perlahan. Melompat kecil tepat diatas tembok besar yang tadi ia pandangi.

"Um, bagaimana aku bisa turun?" kali ini ia tak melihat adanya akses untuk melompat turun dari atas tembok tempat ia berpijak saat ini. Ia menolehkan kepalanya mencari-cari sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya segera turun. Dan ia menemukan sebatang kayu besar yang tersandar di dekat tembok. Perlahan ia menapak menuju batang kayu itu.

"Kurasa ini bisa kugunakan," gumamnya sambil menyiapkan posisi untuk meluncur menuruni batang kayu itu, namun sebuh suara membuatnya terkejut.

"Hei! Siapa kau?!" seorang pria berjas hitam memergoki pemuda itu. Sang pemuda nampak panik. Ia dengan segera meluncur turun dari batang kayu itu. Tas tangan yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat ia berada segera ia ambil. Tanpa menoleh pemuda itu berlari sekuat tenaga menghindari pria berjas hitam yang memergoki dirinya.

Pemuda itu berlari, dan terus berlari menyusuri halaman rumah yang tebilang sangat luas. Ia berlari dengan sekuat tenaga, sehingga oksigen dalam tubuhnya mulai menipis. Ia berhenti setelah merasa bahwa pria berjas hitam tidak lagi mengejarnya. Dengan rakus ia menghirup oksigen, mengisi persediaan gas yang dibutuhkan untuk bernapas.

Setelah cukup tenang, ia terdiam. Ia baru menyadari saat ini ia tengah berada di sebuah halaman dengan banyak pohon bunga sakura yang bermekaran. Mata _emerald_ nya berbinar, ia nampak kagum. Senyum indah terpatri diwajah manisnya. Ia berjalan menyusuri setapak jalan yang telah terlapisi kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran tertiup angin. Sesekali ia memejamkan mata, merasakan angin sepoi yang membawa kelopak bunga menerpa wajahnya.

Setelah lama menikmati hembusan angin, ia tersadar bahwa saat ini bukan waktunya untuk menikmati indahnya bunga sakura. Dengan tergesa ia kembali menapaki jalan setapak yang berlapis kelopak bunga sakura, berusaha mencari jalan keluar. Sampai ia terdiam ketika ia menemukan ada orang lain yang berada di tempat itu. Perlahan ia mendekat, perasaan takut membuat warna diwajahnya berubah. Ketika ia makin dekat, ia nampak bingung. Seorang dengan tinggi yang sangat pas, postur tubuh yang menawan, mengenakan jas hitam dengan rambut pirang platina yang terikat sedikit diujungnya dengan pita merah tengah diam sambil memandang pohon sakura yang paling besar diantara pohon sakura lainnya. Ia tak ingin menginterupsi kegiatan orang itu, namun langkah kakinya yang menginjak ranting kayu tua memberikan tanda kepada orang itu bahwa 'ada orang lain' selain dirinya ditempat ini. Dengan gerakan perlahan orang itu membalik tubuhnya, pemuda itu terkesima. Ia baru pertama kali ini menemukan sosok pemuda yang sangat menawan dengan latar kelopak bunga sakura yang tertiup angin. Mata _emerald_ nya menatap penuh rasa terkejut bercampur kagum. _Grey_ bertemu _emerald._ Keduanya terdiam, terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hingga.

"Tuan Muda!" seru pria yang memergoki pemuda itu.

Kedua tatapan mata beda warna itu terputus. Keduanya menoleh kearah suara yang terdengar panik.

"Menyingkir dari, Tuan Muda Malfoy!" telunjuk penuh keriput tepat menuding kearah pemuda beriris _emerald_ yang memasang wajah ngeri.

"Cepat tangkap penyusup itu!" teriak pria itu kepada beberapa orang yang ia bawa bersamanya.

Ketiga orang berpakaian hitam mengunci pergerakan pemuda itu.

"Tu—tunggu! Tunggu dulu! Aku bukan orang jahat! Sungguh!" teriaknya panik ketika ia akan diseret ke suatu tempat—penjara—yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Tidak mungkin! Kau pasti penjahat yang tengah berusaha mencelakai Tuan Muda!" pria itu masih menuding si pemuda yang sekarang lebih mirip kelinci kecil.

"Sungguh! Aku tidak bohong! Aku datang kemari untuk mencari kediaman keluarga Malfoy! Tahun ini aku ingin masuk ke akademi yang didirikan oleh keluarga ini! Aku kemari untuk mendaftar! Sungguh, kumohon percayalah! Aku bahkan membawa semua syarat yang dibutuhkan!" pemuda itu berseru, berusaha merubah pendapat si pria tua yang bersikeras menyeretnya pergi.

"Lepaskan dia," pemuda itu menatap sosok yang berada dibelakang si pria tua.

"Baik, Tuan Muda," pria itu menurut, ia menggerakkan dagunya, menyuruh ketiga pria itu melepas si pemuda.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" sosok menawan itu mendekat kearah si pemuda. Entah tersihir atau apa, namun si pemuda tak bisa berkata apapun, seolah kedua bibirnya di beri perekat. Ia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Aku akan menyiapkan sebuah kamar untukmu, kau bisa tinggal disana untuk sementara," sosok itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada si pemuda.

"Te—terima kasih," ujar si pemuda gugup. Ia menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya sosok itu.

"Harry. Harry Potter, tuan," ujarnya sambil menatap ke arah iris abu-abu sosok itu.

"Aku Draco. Draco Malfoy," sosok itu balik menatap kearah iris _emerald_ pemuda yang bernama Harry Potter.

Tatapan itu berlangsung cukup lama, hingga angin yang berhembus makin kencang dan membuat kelopak bunga sakura mulai terlepas dari tangkainya dan ikut terbawa oleh angin. Pemuda bernama Harry memejamkan matanya ketika angin kencang berhembus, rambut berantakan miliknya ikut tertiup angin. Ditengah angin yang berhembus membawa kelopak sakura, ia terlihat sangat cantik. Dan hal itu membuat sosok menawan dihadapannya diam-diam tersenyum.

 **つづく** *****

 **Beberapa hal yang perlu diperhatikan:**

 **つづく** **: Tsudzuku (bersambung)**

Ini adalah fiksi yang bertemakan hubungan laki-laki dengan laki-laki ( _homo, gay, yaoi)._ Jadi saya sarankan bagi yang tidak suka lebih baik tinggalkan fiksi ini. Bagi readers sekalian yang tidak suka dengan hubungan sesama jenis terlebih laki-laki dan pairing dalam cerita ini yaitu Draco dan Harry, saya harap anda tinggalkan saja cerita ini daripada anda menyampah tentang sesuatu yang saya (sebagai penulis) sangat sukai sedangkan anda tidak menyukainya, karena fiksi ini saya tulis untuk readers yang menyukai hubungan sejenis dan bisa menerima kehadiran cerita berjenis seperti ini.

Beberapa karakter dalam film Harry Potter akan berubah menyesuaikan dengan cerita dan akan terlihat sangat OOC, harap dimaklumi.

No Magic! No Voldemort!

Saya sarankan terlebih dahulu membaca _manga_ Sakuragari atau menonton drama cosplay di Youtube. Readers bisa mencarinya di _search engine_ Youtube dengan menuliskan Cosplay 'Sakura Gari'

Setelah readers membaca _manga_ Sakuragari, readers akan menyadari _fiction_ ini memiliki kemiripan dengan _manga_ nya _,_ Namunsaya hanya mengambil sebagian dari cerita beserta konflik yang terdapat dalam _manga_ Sakuragari itu sendiri. Readers akan menemukan banyak sekali perbedaan dalam cerita yang saya tulis dengan _manga_ nya.

Akan terdapat beberapa adegan dewasa, jadi saya harapkan bagi anak dibawah umur untuk melewati bagian tersebut atau men _skip_ nya saja. Saya tidak bertanggung jawab jika readers dibawah umur membaca hal tersebut.

Saya menerima masukan maupun kritik terhadap tulisan yang saya buat. Namun, saya akan sangat jarang untuk bisa membalas respon readers sekalian. Tapi, saya usahakan akan sebisa mungkin membalas dan memberikan yang terbaik melalui cerita yang saya tulis.

Saya tidak suka dengan terror berlebihan ketika saya tidak mengupdate cerita, saya harapkan readers mengerti bahwa saya tidak hanya berkutat dengan dunia maya, di dunia nyata, saya memiliki banyak hal yang harus saya lakukan. Readers boleh saja mengingatkan saya untuk mengupdate cerita yang belum saya tamatkan, tapi tolong jangan berlebihan menggunakan kata-kata, pikirkan juga perasaan saya sebagai penulis dan apa dampak dari kata-kata yang ditujukan pada saya.

Saya sangat berterima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya kepada readers yang masih setia mengharapkan saya untuk melanjutkan cerita saya. Saya berikan apresiasi yang tinggi. Maka dari itu, saya akan usahakan untuk mengupdate cerita yang masih saya tinggalkan.

Saya berikan vote kepada readers untuk memilih cerita mana yang harus saya tamatkan terlebih dahulu, hal ini untuk memudahkan saya memfokuskan diri untuk segera menulis cerita sebelum saya terkena WB berkepanjangan:

 **Fanfic Drarry :**

Ini seperti mimpi

Like father like son

 **Fanfic Sasunaru :**

PoP (Princess or Prince + remake)

Danna Sama

Ganbaree Kaachan (remake)

Nee shiteru? (remake)

Sekai de ichiban taisetsuna hito wa anata (remake)

I only need a world that has you in it

My boy

Me, you, and that child

Love you, Touchan 2

 **Fanfic KHR :**

Love in antiquity

Love 'n' soul

Untuk jumlah vote terbanyak, cerita akan segera diupdate, dan yang paling pertama diupdate itulah yang akan saya tetapkan untuk saya tamatkan terlebih dahulu.

Best regards for your attention

-m(^_^)m-


	2. Chapter 2: sakura mitai

**Looking at Cherry Blossoms**

 **(** **桜狩り** **)**

 **Drarry**

 **(Draco 'n' Harry)**

 **Inspirated from Sakuragari © Watase Yuu**

 **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

 **Part Two**

 **Sakura Mitai**

 _ **(Seperti Sakura)**_

"Silahkan, Tuan," pria berjas hitam yang beberapa saat lalu memerintahkan tiga orang pengawal menyeretnya, kini dengan senyum ramah mengantarkan dirinya menuju sebuah kamar yang terletak di dalam kediaman Malfoy. Pria yang ia kenal dengan nama Dobby itu adalah salah satu pelayan kepercayaan yang berada dalam kediaman ini.

"Terima kasih," ujar Harry dengan senyum ramah terpasang di wajahnya. Dobby menunduk sebagai salam kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Harry tepat didepan sebuah pintu. Harry menggeser pintu dihadapannya, melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan, kemudian menutup pintu itu dengan menggesernya kembali ke tempat semula. Ia menelisik keadaan kamar sambil sesekali menggumamkan sesuatu. Diletakkannya tas tangan hitam yang ia bawa diatas sebuah meja kecil. Ia merebahkan diri diatas _futon*_ dengan nyaman. Menghirup aroma harum yang berasal dari sebuah vas bunga yang terpajang apik di atas meja. Tak lama, mata beriris _emerald_ itupun terpejam.

Setelah tidur beberapa jam, Harry terbangun dengan badan yang lebih segar. Ia merapikan dirinya sebelum menyapa beberapa penghuni kediaman ini. Setelah mengenakan _kimono_ biru dengan _hakama_ hitam yang nampak kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih, ia segera keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke tempat kepala pelayan kediaman itu.

Ia tak berhenti berdecak kagum ketika ia mendapati betapa luas dan besarnya kediaman Malfoy. Hingga ia tak sengaja membentur tubuh seseorang hingga terjungkal.

"Aduh!" suara itu cukup mengagetkan Harry. Ia pun melirik kearah suara itu dan menemukan seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil tengah mengurut pinggangnya yang terbentur lantai.

"Ah! Ma—maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja!" Harry dengan cepat berusaha membantu pemuda itu untuk berdiri. Ia segera menundukkan tubuhnya berulang kali untuk meminta maaf. "Sudah, sudah, tak apa hanya sedikit nyeri di bagian ini," tunjuk pemuda mungil itu kearah pinggangnya, hal itu semakin membuat Harry merasa sangat bersalah. "Ugh, aku terlalu kagum dengan rumah ini hingga aku tidak memperhatikan sekelilingku, maafkan aku..." sesalnya merasa sangat bersalah. "Oh, ayolah, santai saja. Ini hanya masalah kecil, tinggal diberi salep dalam waktu beberapa pasti akan sembuh!" hibur pemuda yang memiliki tinggi lebih pendek dari Harry. "Tapi tetap saja aku yang salah," pemuda itu tersenyum ke arah Harry. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, "Aku Saki Haruki, kau bisa memanggilku Haru," Harry menyambut uluran tangan tersebut, "Harry. Aku Harry Potter," ujarnya. "Kau bukan orang Jepang?!" Haru nampak terkejut, ia mengira Harry adalah orang Jepang sepertinya. Harry menggeleng, "Aku berasal dari London," Haru nampak berbinar memandang Harry. "Uwooo! Rupanya kau berasal dari negeri yang sama dengan Tuan Muda, Harry!" Harry terlihat bingung. "Tuan Muda? Apakah yang kau maksud itu Tuan Draco, Haru?" Haru mengangguk menanggapi. "Ya, Harry. Setahuku, keluarga Malfoy itu berasal dari negeri di barat, London, seperti kau," Harry terdiam. Ia baru menyadari bahwa sosok menawan itu ternyata berasal dari negeri yang sama dengannya.

"Um, tapi aku belum tahu, apa yang kau lakukan di kediaman Malfoy, Harry?" pertanyaan itu membuat Harry kembali tersadar. "Um, sebenarnya tahun ini aku ingin masuk ke akademi yang didirikan oleh keluarga Malfoy. Aku mencari alamat tempat aku bisa lebih awal untuk masuk ke dalam akademi, dan dari informasi yang telah ku kumpulkan, semua itu mengarah pada alamat keluarga Malfoy. Mungkin, dengan aku berada disini aku bisa mendapatkan informasi secara jelas mengenai akademi yang akan aku masuki nanti. Tapi..." Haru menatap Harry bingung ketika ia menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Tapia pa Harry?" Harry mendesah, "Awalnya aku sempat tersesat, kau tahu? Aku baru pertama kali keluar dari daerah asalku, terlebih sekalinya aku keluar, tempat yang kukunjungi sangatlah jauh. Apalagi aku hanya bisa sedikit mengerti bahasa mereka, sejauh ini aku hanya mengartikan apa yang kudengar hanya dengan intuisi saja." Kedua iris hitam itu membola, "Eh?! Jadi kau berkomunikasi hanya dengan intuisi?!" Harry mengangguk mengiyakan. "Tak hanya itu, ketika aku mencari alamat rumah keluarga Malfoy, aku tertabrak kereta yang melaju tepat dibelakangku, yang ternyata kereta itu adalah kereta yang dikendarai oleh Tuan Muda Draco," ujar Harry. Mereka terus melangkah sambil tetap melanjutkan perbincangan ringan diantara keduanya. Mereka baru pertama kali bertemu namun rasanya sudah terlihat seperti teman lama. Harry terus menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya hingga ia bisa berada di kediaman Malfoy saat ini. Namun sayangnya, perbincangan mereka harus berhenti begitu Dobby menghampiri mereka.

"Tuan, Harry Potter?" harry berbalik, dan menemukan Dobby berada di belakangnya.

"Ya?" Haru menatap Harry heran.

"Saya dengar anda mencari saya, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" ujar Dobbu ramah, berbeda dengan sikapnya pertama kali.

"Ah ya," Harry ingat tujuan awalnya berada di kediaman itu.

"Sepertinya kau sibuk, Harry. Um, baiklah, aku akan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanku, senang berbincang denganmu Harry. Sampai jumpa," Haru mengundurkan diri terlebih dahulu, Harry hanya mengangguk sambil membalas salam yang diberikan Haru.

Setelah kepergian Haru, Harru kembali menatap ke arah Dobby.

"Um, apakah anda tahu dimana saya bisa mendapatkan informasi mengenai akademi?"

"Anda bisa mengunjungi perpustakaan yang berada di paviliun utara, atau anda juga bisa menanyakan secara langsung kepada Tuan Muda mengenai informasi yang anda inginkan," jelas Dobby. Harry nampak berpikir, "Bisakah anda mengantarkan saya ke perpustakaan? Jika saya masih kurang mengerti, saya baru akan menanyakannya kepada Tuan Muda," Dobby mengangguk, "Kalau begitu, mari ikuti saya Tuan Harry," wajah manis itu bersinar cerah, ia mengikuti kemana arah pria tua berjas hitam di depannya memandu dirinya menuju perpustakaan.

Untuk sampai ke perpustakaan, mereka berjalan mengitari area rumah, dan melewati sebuah kolam ikan dengan pijakan batu berukiran naga. Perpustakaan itu terletak tak terlalu jauh dari tempat Harry berada.

"Ini tempatnya Tuan," mereka berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk perpustakaan. Harry menatap takjub kearah bangunan megah yang lebih mirip istana dibandingkan perpustakaan itu.

Harry menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit, "Terima kasih," ujarnya. Dobby membalas dengan senyum ramahnya, kemudian meninggalkan Harry sendirian disana.

"Aku rasa keluarga ini memanglah sangat teramat kaya," sambil terus memandangi arsitektur bangunan yang membuat matanya berbinar, ia melangkah masuk dengan perlahan. Ia menggeser pintu masuk perpustakaan, melangkah masuk lebih dalam, ia menemukan ruangan yang cukup luas dengan dipenuhi rak-rak berisi buku-buku yang tertata rapi. Tak ada seorang pun di perpustakaan itu, hanya dirinya. Ia bahkan merasa menjadi pemilik perpustakaan itu sekarang, ia tak menyadari keanehan yang ada dalam ruangan penuh buku itu. Tak ada penjaga satupun. Hanya rak dan buku serta lima buah meja panjang dan kursi. Selebihnya, tak ada satupun manusia selain dirinya disana.

"Ungghhhh~ Ahhh~ Ahhh~" suara desahan terdengar samar dari sebuah ruangan yang terletak cukup jauh dari rumah utama. Ruangan yang terletak di lantai bawah.

"Ahhkkk~ akhhh~ akhhh~ mngghh~ tu—ngghhh—mmm—ann.." sesosok pemuda mungil dengan keadaan penuh peluh dan bertelanjang dada tengah bergerak menaik turunkan tubuhnya, menggeliat dengan gelisah diatas tubuh seseorang.

"Mmm~ ngghhhh~ aaahhh~ tuan~ ngghhh~" kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, wajah penuh peluh dengan air liur menetes hingga ke bagian dada yang terbuka.

"Hyaaaa~" pemuda itu tersentak, kepala bersurai hitam itu ia tengadahkan sebagai tanda nikmat atas sensasi yang baru saja ia rasakan.

"Unghhh~" tubuhnya berhenti bergerak, pemuda itu merebahkan tubuhnya tepat diatas tubuh dibawahnya.

Hening sejenak, hanya deru nafas yang berangsur memelan yang terdengar, dua pemuda itu masih menempel layaknya perangko, pemuda mungil yang masih berada diatas seorang pemuda tengah memainkan jari jemarinya, bergerak dengan pola melingkar."Hari ini anda nampak bersemangat sekali Tuan Muda?"

"..." tak ada jawaban dari pemuda dibawahnya, dengan cahaya yang temaram, pemuda itu sulit melihat bagaimana ekspresi pemuda dibawahnya saat ini.

"Um, ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah bertemu dengan pemuda beriris _emerald_ yang anda ceritakan, tuan"

"Lalu?" balasan yang singkat. Masih dengan memainkan jarinya diatas tubuh telanjang sosok dibawahnya, pemuda mungil itu menghela nafas pendek.

"Kurasa pemuda itu orang yang cukup menarik, dia pintar, mudah bergaul, ramah, dan yah, kuakui dia cukup manis, tapi..." pemuda mungil itu menggantungkan ucapannya. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya sehingga membentuk posisi L dengan sosok di bawahnya.

"... menurutku anak itu cukup rapuh untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki." Lanjutnya lagi.

"...ya, seperti sakura," gumam sosok dibawahnya.

"Tsk, aku harap anda tidak menyukainya, Tuan." Ada rasa tidak suka dalam nada suara yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda mungil itu.

"Sebaiknya kau bersiap, Haru. Aku masih memiliki banyak pekerjaan saat ini,"

"Haa~ baik, baik Tuan Muda Draco," pemuda mungil yang adalah salah satu pelayan bernama Haru mulai beranjak dari atas tubuh pemuda yang merupakan Tuan Mudanya. Ia memungut beberapa pakaian yang terlepas dan berserakan di ruangan itu. Memakainya dengan cepat, kemudian memberikan _service_ terakhir berupa _french kiss_ kepada Tuan Mudanya itu.

Setelah pemuda mungil itu menghilang, Draco mengambil sebuah cerutu dan menyalakannya, ia kembali mengingat percakapannya dengan pelayan mungilnya itu, "Ya, kau benar, dia rapuh namun cantik seperti bunga sakura..."

 **つづく**

Best regards for your attention

-m(^_^)m-


End file.
